


All I Want is Love that Lasts

by uwusunflower



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lemon x juice box, Online Dating, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwusunflower/pseuds/uwusunflower
Summary: Julia was completely, morbidly terrified of falling in love with falling in love someone all over again. And yet in mere seconds of looking at photographs of a younger girl she had never even met, she felt her heart thundering in her chest and the butterflies swarming within her stomach.
Relationships: Lemon x Juice Boxx
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. “Her name is Lemon?”

"Come on, Julia. You're gonna have to move on at some point," Priyanka pushed, still swiping urgently at something on the screen of the cellphone she had kidnapped from her best friend, who was sat in the plush armchair across the room from herself, curled up underneath a navy blue throw blanket. The pair had fallen it to what was a comfortable silence only moments ago, but was destined to turn into yet another lecture about her dating life, or, lack thereof. 

Julia shrugged, feeling up for just about anything except thinking about other girls. The breakup with Scarlett had taken a pretty serious toll on her general state of happiness, even months later, having forced her back into her old, introverted ways of life. Her punk-rock esque girlfriend had pushed the pink haired 28 year old more than out of her comfort zone, she set her comfort zone on fire, and let it obliterate into ashes right in front of her eyes. The pair had met at a local coffee shop, finding that despite them being almost polar opposites, the ladies shared undeniable chemistry. 

A variety of blissful dates spent getting to know one other over coffees at different cafés and dinners at local restaurants throughout New York had blossomed into a comfortable, wonderful, ten month relationship, until Scarlett decided that she needed to focus on her work as an aspiring photographer, not a romantic partner. 

Shrugging, the pink haired woman only cuddled deeper into her knitted blanket, wishing she could just sink into the plush chair and disappear. If Priyanka was anything, it was persistent, as she had desperately tried to pry information about the breakup from her best friend on several occasions. Even though she trusted Pri with her entire heart, and shared with her the most intimate aspects of her life, from sexual encounters to embarrassing falls the clumsy girl had taken, she had yet to speak a single word about the events that had occurred the night of her split with Scarlett. The closest she had gotten was Julia showing up on her doorstep at three in the morning that evening, sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. "I dont think I need someone else," she spoke haphazardly, focusing on the comfort of the soft fabric of her blanket between the pads of her fingers, not even pretending to believe the things she was saying aloud. "I'm-I'm doing alright by myself-"

Interrupting her, Priyanka let out a snort, obviously detecting the complete lies leaving her best friend’s mouth. "Girl," she spoke in a disbelieving tone, once again looking up from the other girls stolen device for a short moment. Julia still had yet to learn what Priyanka was eagerly swiping away at and typing on her device, but then again, she had yet to question it, having surrendered it to Priyanka when she arrived at her apartment anyways. 

"You obviously aren't, no offense. You're the type of person that thrives in a relationship, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that,” she reassured, sending her friend a sympathetic glance, pulling the other woman from her own scattered thinking. “You can’t say it’s too soon, either, it’s been like three months. So what’s holding you back from meeting someone new, Juicy?”

A few seconds of silence made their way into the conversation between the pair, as Julia took a moment to think, wondering if she even really knew the answer herself. Priyanka was quickly reoccupied with Julia’s phone, whilst the latter tried to sort out her feelings in her brain. 

Quite easily had she recognized that she was scared of committing to someone again, of letting herself become so intertwined in the life of someone new, she had been hesitant to open up to Priyanka about it. 

Scarlett had become what Julia thought was a permanent fixture in her simple little life. For the first time in a long while Julia felt at ease with normalcy, the small aspects of her relationship that brought a smile to her face daily. Waking up underneath tangled white sheets, the scent of Scarlett’s mango shampoo like ecstasy to her as the pair snuggled close to one another on lazy weekend mornings. Coming home to the accepting arms of her girlfriend after a stressful day at work, ordering takeaway and falling asleep on the couch watching old reruns of The Office into the late hours of the night. 

Julia was completely, morbidly terrified of falling in love with falling in love someone all over again. 

“Juice, how much do you love me,” Priyanka questioned in a sing-song voice, tearing the pink haired girl away from her wormhole of thinking, her eyes glimmering with a mischievous impression placed upon her face. She waggled her eye brows, a toothy grin spreading across her face. 

Julia spared her a hesitant glance, knowing the Indian girl was up to something based on the cocky tone within her voice as she spoke. “What have you done now?” She prompted, haphazardly pulling her dyed blush locks into a ponytail with a chunky scrunchie.

Letting out a giggle, she beamed. “Don’t be mad,” she pleaded, temporarily sending her friend well-practiced puppy eyes. “- but I might have made you a tinder profile and found you a totally gorgeous girl that you should totally ask out-“

Julia sat up straight immediately, eyes widening to the extent they could have fallen out of socket. “Y-you did who to the what’s it now?” She questioned, her voice shaky as she felt immediate regret for letting the other girl kidnap her cellphone. 

Priyanka jumped up from her seat, doing a little happy jig of sorts before practically shoving the phone into Julia’s hands. Excitement was practically radiating off of her body, feeling proud of herself for finding someone who she thought would be a good match for her bestie. “I know she isn’t your normal type but look at how hot she is! She’s giving me really positive vibes and I really think you should message her! Please do it!” 

The woman swallowed thickly, feeling nervousness as she looked down at the profile Priyanka had selected. As much as she hated the Indian girl being right once again, her stomach erupted into swarms of butterflies with one glance at the image displayed across the screen.

The girl who’s profile was displayed was obviously some kind of model, at least, she had the goddess-like physical appearance to easily be one if she ever wanted. Waves of almost white yellow-blonde hair that almost extended to her waist, curling softly at the ends. Grey-blue irises that glimmered with a certain kind of sparkle that led Julia to easily ponder if they held the same volume of effect in person. She had a beautiful body, from what Juice could see displayed in a tasteful beach photo, the perfect combination of curves as she tried to prevent herself from staring at the ample cleavage the blonde’s pastel yellow triangle bikini top showcased. In that photo in particular, the sun beamed down on her face, providing an angel-esq golden glow and displaying a delicately sprinkled cluster of freckles across the bridge of her slender nose, and the apples of her cheeks. 

Julia felt slightly embarrassed when she realized how intently she had been studying the stranger’s profile, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Upon further swiping, gnawing on her lower lip as she did so, she had discovered a fair amount about the mysteriously angelic woman. An obviously professionally taken photo of her in pointe shoes revealed that she was most likely a dancer, or at least pursuing being one. The rest of her photos were rather cutesy, and, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, making Julia’s heart melt more and more with each quick swipe. 

Scrolling down to read her written information, Julia learned that she was only a minute distance away, probably half an hour at most, and that she was indeed a dancer. She struggled to retain a grin at the excessive floral emojis in her bio, before her brows furrowed in confusion. “Her name is Lemon?” She questioned, wondering aloud why someone would name their child after a sour citrus fruit. 

Priyanka let out an uncontrolled cackle, smiling at her friend. “Maybe it’s a nickname or something? Besides, you’ve been drooling over her for like twenty minutes so does it really matter what her name is?”

Julia’s eyes widened as she finished viewing “Lemon’s” profile, realizing the age difference between them. “Holy shit, Priyanka you do realize she’s 22 right? I’m basically ancient compared to her!” Julia cried out, knowing that a twenty-two year old fetus had no business with a washed up twenty-eight year old. 

Priyanka sent her a frustrated eye roll. “Oh, my bad grandma. Six years really isn’t that big of a difference, Juju. Besides, you can pick the age settings of your matches on Tinder, which means she probably doesn’t care about age.”

“You’re obviously attracted to her, Juice. Give her a shot, but more importantly, give yourself a shot to move on. Even if it’s just a one night stand, you deserve to have happy back in your life.”

Merely nodding in response to the other girl’s genuine honesty, she fumbled her fingers over her keyboard, typing what felt like a million different varieties of pickup lines and cute greetings before settling on a simple, “Hey cutie :)” and pressing send


	2. “I think I’d make an exception for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia wakes up to Priyanka, already tipsy on an early Saturday morning, and a new Tinder match.

It was a few minutes scraping past eight o'clock in the morning when a loud ringing sound echoed from Julia's iPhone, lost somewhere underneath her bed sheets.She let let out a groan as she reached across her bed, her skin highlighted softly by the rising morning sun, casting a golden glow across her cluttered bedroom. Kissing her peaceful morning sleep goodbye, she slid a finger across her screen to accept a miscellaneous call. "Hello?" she grumbled, using her unoccupied hand to attempt and wipe the sleep from her eyes.  
  


"Did Lemon answer your message yet?"

Julia's eyes widened, confused at hearing her friend's voice so early in the morning, let alone on a Saturday. "Tynomi?" She questioned, shocked her friend wasn't passed out and too hungover to speak on someone's couch, considering her love of clubbing each and every weekend, often alongside Priyanka and sometimes their mutual friend Nicky. "Who the fuck told you about Lemon? Are you with Pri right now?" The aggravation in her voice was apparent, even though it was impossible for her to be genuinely mad at her friend for simply wanting to help her find someone to bring romance back into her life.   
  


Hearing giggling pursue in the background,Priyanka's cheery voice interrupted, "Good morning to my favorite lesbian," she cooed, obviously slightly intoxicated.

  
Julia rolled her eyes, "First of all, I'm still Pansexual, Pri. And secondly, are you already drunk? It's like eight in the morning-"

"Okay, sure, sure. I know homo when I see it, but alright, we can keep pretending," the Indian girl huffed, a squeaky hiccup escaping her. "Plus I am barely tipsy, we woke up and made mimosas. Anyways, call me the second lemon answers your message,okay? Okay! Love you juju!" She rushed, hanging up before Julia could even respond.  
  


Having already been forced into waking up for the day, Julia slid off of her phone's call screen, immediately seeing a small tinder notification and trying to keep her hopes low as she padded into her kitchen, groaning internally at the growing mass of unwashed dishes in her sink from this past week. She probably needed to confirm her email address, or something stupid, she thought to herself. The chances of getting a response from the girl had been extremely low, or at least, she had convinced herself so.   
  


**1 new match** **5 min ago!**

**1 new message** **received 4 min ago!**

Pressing the notification, she was met with Lemon's profile icon at the top of her screen, a silly selfie of her tongue stuck out of her mouth. “Holy shit,” she mumbled to herself, disbelieving that the girl had swiped right on her, taken even a minute interest in her.

She was wearing a floppy white bucket hat overtop of her slightly frizzy blonde curls in the photo, and Julia thought she was just about the cutest person she had ever seen before. Letting out a breath, she looked down to read the message, unsurprisingly anxious about discovering its contents.

_**Lemon: Hi beautiful!! 😁🌻 I'm Lemon!! It's nice to meet you :)!!   
  
** _

Julia couldn't resist the smile the younger girl's text message brought to her face, and the blush that spread across her cheeks at the easy compliment. She got an irrefutably sweet energy from her, even through a cellphone screen. Leaning against her counter, she typed out a fast response before pressing send.

_**Julia: No offense intended, but is Lemon your real given name?** _

_**Julia: Also, it’s nice to meet you too.  
  
  
** _

Julia felt immediate nerves infiltrate her thoughts. Was she being too forward? What if Lemon was secretly a rapist or something under the facade of some random pretty girl's photos? What if it was a sick joke, taking interest in someone like Julia? Her worries disappeared as she saw the other woman was currently typing for a few short seconds prior to a new message popping up on her screen.   
  


_**  
Lemon: Totally non-offensive sweetheart :) and yep, I was genuinely named after a citrus fruit 🍋🍋🍋** _

**JulIa:** **Hey** , _**just increases your chances of** **Harry Styles writing a summery love song about you.   
  
**_

_**Lemon: 😩 Ugh, I wish** _

_**Lemon: why couldn't I be named kiwi or cherry or something 🥺** _

The pink haired woman took a mental note to herself as she poured her morning coffee; not that it was important as of that current moment, but Lemon was most definitely a bottom, based on her emojis of choice.   
  


  
_**Lemon: He is the only man in this whole wide world that I would give up being a useless lesbian for 🏳️🌈🌻** _

Julia chuckled at the blonde's antics, finding her quick responses and charming wit to be largely endearing. She felt proud of herself for even learning one small detail about the stranger she had become so smitten with, even if it was as simple as knowing now that she seemingly enjoyed Harry Styles. It felt strange, being so eager to talk to someone she had never met before, but there was a certain excitement with every letter she typed out. This was a new beginning, a chance to be the fun-loving julia she was months ago.

_**** _

_**Julia: would you mind telling me a bit about yourself maybe? your profile didn't give much away outside of you being really pretty.** _

She blushed, realizing how forward she was being. There was a sort of confidence that romanticizing online provided Julia with that she normally didn't experience in person with a female. Her clumsiness and social awkwardness normally got in the way of being confident enough inside to flirt well enough with a pretty girl to get a call back.   
  


Internally, she wasn't really expecting a response when Priyanka had coerced her into messaging the younger girl. Someone like Lemon most likely attracted her fair share of attention on dating apps, considering how visually appealing she was, not to mention her precious personality.

_**Lemon: You're not so bad yourself:) 💞Well I'm obviously 22, and going to school for classical dance. I mostly intern as an assistant teacher at a local studio for little kids when I'm not in lessons : ) And no, it's nothing like dance moms, sadly enough** _

  
It made perfect sense with what she had seen of Lemon's personality that she worked somewhere involved with little kids. She seemed extremely sociable and friendly, as far as she had been speaking to the blonde.

_**Lemon: Your turn :)   
  
** _

_**Julia: Well, I'm 28, and I work for an independent boutique a few streets over from my apartment, mostly in management and finances, the boring stuff. Believe it or not the pink hair is not natural, and I have a marketing degree.** _

Part of Julia slouched, feeling how boring she was in comparison to Lemon, who was in the prime of her life, while she herself was continuously growing older. She'd be 29 in a matter of a few short weeks, and felt like she was much too out of bounds for the younger girl.

_**Lemon: that's really cool! I've never been good with business stuff since I don't have the brain for it lol 😂💞 it's really impressive that you're in that kind of career field.** _   
  
  


_**Lemon: and even if it's not natural, the pink hair really suits you 💖🌺:)** _

_**Julia: thanks, Lemon 🙃** _

_**Lemon: hey, um , if you're busy or don't want to or something it's fine but do you maybe wanna FaceTime? If not it's like totally okay.** _

Juice grinned down at her phone, content that the other girl seemed to also be enjoying their conversation, at least enough for it to extend over and into a phone call. Glancing over at the small digital clock sitting on her nightstand she realized that the pair had been messaging one another for a decent amount of time, before concluding that she had no pre-existing plans for the day.She twiddled her fingers before typing a response.

By this point in time any hesitancy she had towards pursuing Lemon had faded at a lightning rate, Julia had received a small amount of Lemon and wanted to know more.

_**Julia: ***-***-**** for sure, and don't worry about it, I'm not busy whatsoever today.   
  
  
** _

The woman had abandoned her seat in the kitchen, running into her bathroom to glance over herself before the girl called her. Her pink hair, slightly frizzy from rolling about during her restless style of sleep, was being haphazardly braided over her shoulder by Julia's slender fingers. She had decided that her current attire, one of her dad's old bleach-stained crew necks and a pair of black leggings, was formal enough for an early morning video chat.

She had just settled onto her sofa, after deciding the lighting was better, when an unknown caller appeared across her phone screen. Inhaling deeply, she accepted the call with a small smile.

Whatever kind of beautiful Lemon was on Tinder was only amplified in this moment, in Julia's eyes. She couldn't help but feel her heart been intensify as she appreciated the goddess-like female on her screen. 

Her blonde hair was piled onto her head in an aesthetically messy bun, held together by a large scrunchie. She was obviously still in bed, laying amongst an assortment of yellow sheets and white blankets overtop. She was wearing a tank top, from what Julia could see, based on the appearance of thin pink straps over her tanned shoulders, a short, almost choker like necklace hung around her neck, donning small stars hanging from the delicate chain.

Julia felt taken aback by how pretty she was, feeling overwhelmed just looking at her. She wished she could permanently imprint the image perfectly in her head, the sun induced freckles on her creamy skin, the wide straps of a white lace bralette peaking out from under hertank. 

"Good morning Jules," the girl spoke softly, her voice as sweet as honey to Julia's ears, despite the slight raspiness. She pushed a falling strand of pale hair behind her ear, indirectly pulling the older woman's attention towards to the several piercings on her ears. She had three on one, four on the opposite, all occupied by dainty, cohesive gold jewelry.

Julia sent her a toothy grin, feeling her heart fluttering in her chest at the nickname. "Morning Lemon. Do tell me, what compelled you to spend your Saturday morning FaceTiming a complete and utter stranger?" She teased, watching as the opposite girl's cheeks turned rosy with a blush.

"Just wanted to see if you were as pretty as your pictures, but you're prettier," she winked.  
  
  


Now it was Julia's turn to blush, not having expected Lemon's forwardness with her intentions. "Yeah, um, thanks," she stumbled, quickly regaining her confidence."So, what kind of things are you interested in?"

"Dance, obviously.But I, um, I bake, sometimes. I paint, take pictures, stuff like that." She smiled kindly, fiddling with her necklace. "A fair amount of my time is occupied with clubbing, though,” she admitted timidly.

"Ahh," Julia exclaimed, grinning. "So she's a party girl."It wasn't that surprising, considering how young she was, not to mention attractive.

Lemon laughed, the sound making Julia's heart leap. The blonde girl snuggled further into her blankets, "It's fun sometimes, but I mostly go to keep Kyne company when we go out with our friends. Everyone else gets hammered and we just talk to eachother." She paused, appearing to be consumed in some thought before continuing. "I like talking to people."

Nodding, Julia leaned in closer to her cellphone, smiling to herself as Lemon began telling her about the current status of her day-to-day life. Thinking to herself, that she too, enjoyed talking to people; especially people like Lemon.

She told Julia about her favorite kids at the dance studio, talking about how full it made her heart to watch them twirl around and erupt into giggles in their little pink tutus.

Julia grinned, unintentionally voicing her thoughts aloud. "You've got a really beautiful smile."

Lemon took her lower lip in between her teeth, the pink haired girl noticing the decent-sized chip in her front tooth. "I'm really glad my little gay heart got lonely and downloaded Tinder."

Jules snickered, before agreeing. Their conversation had been flowing beautifully between one another for almost two hours when she decided to ask a more intimate question, “Hey Lemon?”

The other girl looked up at her through the screen, attention alerted and focused only on her. It was sweet, how attentive she had a pattern of being, especially towards Julia during the entirety of their call session “Yes?”

”What was your last relationship like? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Lemon visibly shrugged, seeming nonchalant enough about the question. “Before I moved after high school... I was in a three year long relationship with a girl from my hometown. We started dating when I was sixteen...” she trailed off, trying to properly formulate her words. “She was a year older than me, we-we tried long distance when she left for college but she j-just...”

Julia saw the pain in Lemon’s eyes and immediately felt immensely guilty for bringing up the topic of heartbreaks. From the way the younger woman’s eyes shone with tears she refused to let fall, and the trembling of her lower lip, Julia knew that she probably left that relationship with more being lost than her unnamed high school sweetheart. ”Sweethe-“ she stopped herself, scared of making Lemon uncomfortable. “Lemon you don’t have to-“

Her eyes were downcast as she sniffled, reluctant to let herself cry and act so juvenile in front of a girl she had barely known four hours ago. “She cheated, Julie. A-as soon as she left Toronto, she met up with a girl in the states. Th-they were together for 7 months, b-b-before I found...” she felt embarrassed, and foolish, and like an idiot as she recounted what had happened. “...I found underwear, i-in her dorm room-“  
  


”Holy shit, Lemon. I-I’m so sorry...” Julia trailed off. As much as Scarlett dumping her ass had broken her spirit, she had never been cheated on before. Lemon had gone through the heartache of pursuing a long-distance relationship with someone in another country, only to reunite with her lover and find some skanks underwear? Julia, as much as it wasn’t her place, was pissed.

  
“Sh-she said I was always gonna be too juvenile for her, s-s-so she left,” Lemon mumbled, her voice cracking, and re-summoning Julia’s attention. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, her face red with shame. “I-I’m sorry for all of,” she referenced to her current state, tears refusing to stop falling down her face. “ _This_.”

The other girl immediately shook her head. “Oh my god, no, no you didn’t- I, I didn’t know it was such a sore subject. I’m- I’m sorry for bringing it up,” genuine guilt deeper into her words. She hadn’t woken up this morning with the intent of making a pretty girl cry. Especially when she couldn’t console her in person. She felt like she had known Lemon for what felt like years, rather than a mere 24 hours of knowing the blonde existed. Julia couldn’t help but wish to cuddle the other girl into her chest and console her, feeling sick at her stomach knowing how upset she had become on her account. “I-If it’s any consolation, I’m absolutely dying to hug you right now.”

A sad laugh escaped Lemon, she smiled softly into her phone. “You know, I’m normally not one for cuddles before the third date or so,” she teased. “But I think I’d make an exception for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on chapter 1! I appreciate it a bunch 💞💖💘 have a great day/night/morning/afternoon/evening based on where you’re located :)


	3. “I’m just... too much of a useless lesbian for this,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi angels! Sorry for going so long without an update but I’m backkk :) I really focused on lemon’s mindset and background in this chapter to balance out the first two chapters primarily focusing on Julia 💞🌷 be sure to comment your thoughts!!

“Are you serious Lem? You really haven’t asked her out yet?” Jan questioned, her cocoa colored eyes widened with shock, especially after hearing her younger cousin gush about her tinder-match without end for weeks. The blonde had been trying to push Lemon back into the dating scene more so than any of her other college companions, often accompanying her to go clubbing every now and then, despite having been with her own girlfriend Jackie for almost six wonderful years. 

The pair of girls had quickly turned to gossiping and catching up with one another in Jan’s living room. Lemon had been over on a handful of occasions to the older woman’s apartment since the Persian woman had moved in with her, and she couldn’t help but feel envious of how perfect they were together, even in an interior decorative way. Their living room the perfect combination of two types of nerd, the couch overflowing with Jan’s Broadway-themed throw pillows and a few of Jacqueline’s various Star Trek knick knacks hosted on floating shelves about it. 

Jan had met Jackie in her first year of college, running into her in a restroom during sorority recruitment. Jackie ended up holding the chipper blonde’s hair back and escorting her home, being so charmed by her drunken theater stories that she slowly fell into what would become true love. 

Lemon pouted, fingers clutching onto the warmth the ceramic of her coffee mug provided her, the steam of its contents heating her face. “I know, Janny. I’m just… too much of a useless lesbian for this kinda stuff,” she sighed, taking a small sip of her overly-sweetened drink, not having been paying attention to how many spoonfuls of sugar she added to it prior to being interrogated about her love life. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jan interrupted, reaching over to give the other girls hand a sympathetic squeeze. She took a short glance downward at the other blonde’s small hands, frowning once she realized how irritated Lemon’s fingers were, her cuticles an angry red from being picked over until a point of bleeding, and her nails chewed down to the skin. “Lems you’ve gotta stop the nail-biting sweetheart, I know that doesn’t feel good.”

As her cheeks reddened with an embarrassed blush, Lemon gently pulled her hand away, feeling similarly to when a teacher would scold her in grade school. “Yeah I know…” she mumbled, not wanting one of her cousin’s infamous lectures. 

“Talk to me gorg, what’s going on in that head of yours? I know there’s more than dust-bunnies and Lana Del Ray up there right now,” she teased. 

Lemon let a short smile make its way onto her face, grateful for Jan’s antics. “I guess I’m just...scared?” Her admittance wavered in her voice, her truth coming out sounding more like a question than just sharing what scattered thoughts were boggling around in her brain. “Scared that I’m gonna get hurt again,” she mumbled, focusing her eyes and fingertips on the hem of her baby blue skirt.

Jan felt her heart aching for the girl sitting in front of her, knowing that she hadn’t experienced anything more serious than a drunken hookup in over a year. She wasn’t especially intelligent, but anyone you asked could tell you that Lemon deserved better than straight girls from her school who just wanted to experiment for one night and then disappear. “Gorg she wouldn’t be so interested in you if she didn’t like you, or have genuine intentions. You guys have been talking for what? Three weeks?”

The blonde nodded, her fingers having made their way to fiddling with the ends of her honey blonde curls. Despite her mental refusal to admit it to herself, let alone others, being cheated on shattered a fragment of Lemon‘s spirit that had yet to be healed since then. It was harder for Lemon to feel good about herself than it was prior to Josie leaving her for another woman. 

“How about you just send her a text, okay? Nothing big if you don’t want it to be doll, how about you ask her out for coffee?” Jan offered, her thumb rubbing slow circles into Lemon’s knee.

“Yeah, I think I will.”

Lemon✨ : Hi Jules :) I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab coffee or something on Saturday? 

/p>

Julia’s eyes widened, her phone slipping out from Bayern her fingers in shock. “Holy shit,” she squeaked, feeling her face heat up as she read the message that appeared on her phone screen, covering up her background photo of her and Priyanka. 

“What?” Priyanka called out from the kitchen, currently pouring tequila into a miscellaneous set of small shot glasses, collected from Julia’s travel destinations throughout the U.S. over the past few years. “What is it? Shirtless girl? Shirtless guy? Why are we squealing?” 

Rita leaned over Julia’s shoulder, smirking widely as she saw Lemon’s contact on the screen. “Oh mon, Julia’s going on a date with that little college girl,” she cooed, nudging the pink-haired girl, who was a blushing mess.

Priyanka gasped, running into the living room excitedly. “I feel like a proud mom! What did she say?” She squealed, fist-bumping the air. “Damn I’m good at match-making!”

Snatching the phone away from a seemingly shell-shocked Julia, Rita skimmed over the message quickly, a smile on her face. “Coffee date, Saturday. What’re you waiting for? Message her back,” she encouraged. 

Julia took her lower lip between her teeth, gnawing at the skin. “I don’t know guys...she probably won’t like me as much in perso-“

“Is that self-deprecation I hear,” Priyanka warned, interrupting her friend’s doubtful speaking. “Nope, no, sorry, we are not gonna sit here and listen to you be mean to yourself. You like her, she clearly likes you, message her back now before I do it for you.”

Rita nodded in agreement, handing the phone back over. “Agreed. You deserve to be happy, mon chéri. Don’t let being in your own head take that away from you.”

Letting out a breath, Julia’s fingers moved quickly across her keyboard only to hit send a small moment later. 

Julia😊💖 : sounds great, does 10 work for you? 😃

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thanks for reading!! I’m new to writing drag race fics, as well as using ao3/tumblr for writing purposes so any feedback is appreciated!! Love y’all!! 💞💖💘


End file.
